In certain marketplaces, such as the Asia marketplace, end users are known to attempt to cut relatively large cross-sections of material on under-powered saws outfitted with relatively narrow width/fine pitch blades. Using traditional single level (SL) set blade designs (where all set teeth are bent to the same relative position to the blade body), the chips formed will be relatively thin and wide. As a result of the increased energy required to create thin, wide chips, the SL saw blade typically has trouble penetrating the work piece leading to increased noise and vibration and overall poor blade life.
In an effort to overcome these issues related to SL set product, 5 tooth variable-level (VL) set designs were created to produce chips that are relatively narrow in comparison. The narrower, deeper chips provide for better tooth penetration but at the expense of key end user requirements such as reduced noise and smoothness of cut surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.